1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary piston internal combustion engine with a housing consisting of two side parts and a casing mantle part having a dual-arc trochoidal-shaped casing mantle runway inner surfacing. The housing has an eccentric shaft that passes axially therethrough and is mounted or journalled by the two side parts. An eccentric upon the eccentric shaft has a triangular piston thereon controlled by a synchronous drive transmission with corners of the triangular piston in continuous engagement as sliding along the casing mantle runway inner surfacing. The synchronous transmission consists of a hollow gear stationary on the piston and the pinion stationary in one side part located concentrically around the eccentric shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hollow gear of the synchronous transmission drive is conventionally connected with the piston by screw threads, pressure welding or pressing-in. The piston and hollow gear consist of materials having different characteristics. In order to take up the impact loads thereon, which arise during pressure reversal in the working chambers, especially upon encountering the combustion cycle with internal combustion engines, there were also proposed elastic connections between the hollow gear and piston, for example via sleeve springs installed in aligned bores in the piston and hollow gear. These arrangements respectively required a considerable production or finishing and assembly cost and complexity and consequently must be considered to be unsuitable and not adapted for inexpensive mass production most of all as to small series machines. The heat loading of the piston via the combustion procedures results in a further constructive problem, both with different materials for the hollow gear and piston as most of all with the eccentric bearing of which the bearing sleeve on the entire outer surfacing thereof is subjected to the contact heat of the piston. The bearing however cannot be permitted to be heated-up or warmed to the conversion- or destruction or disintegration temperatures of the lubricating oil, which most of all is critical with roller bearings, which are not cooled by the lubricating oil flowing therethrough as with slide bearings.